DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The program's specific aims are: 1) Identify information needed to provide patients with situation specific information needed to make a vascular access device (VAD) selection with their physicians and have immediate access to information on how to maintain their specific VAD and to intervene for minor VAD problems prior to calling for professional assistance; and (2) Develop an inclusion outline for maintaining and troubleshooting information required for care of all VADs by health care professionals (HCP). A quantitative approach will be used to identify what information must by included in the program and to assist in developing the qualitative approach using focus groups to elicit first-hand information from patients with VADs. Creating a conceptual framework based on the data collected will enable the development of DVD/WWW programs for patient decision-making, care and maintenance, and troubleshooting problems with specific VADs to be achieved. The video quality, flexibility, and increasing availability of DVD integrated with the WWW offers a seamless educational experience. The quality of life for patients will be improved and healthcare costs both direct and indirect will be saved with the availability of appropriate educational programs for patients and HCPS. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE